Serenade of Ivalice
by SILDE
Summary: The party get another person to join in on the fun. But Ryn never expected to be dragged into this mess more than she had to. Of course, it's all worth it if she had the pirate by her side. [Balthier X OC] [Remake] [Warning : Slow Build] [Will added some hunt and marks]


_Disclaimer : I don't own Final Fantasy XII. I only own my OC and the originality of this fanfic._

_A.N : My ff account had been hacked by some strangers I don't know and they erased this story. I don't know why, though. I was thinking to post it again, but since I got a PM from one of my readers that tells me to shorten the chapter, I decided to shorten it and at the same time change the storyline a bit. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**[Serenade of Ivalice]**

**BY : SILDE **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Dreadnought Leviathan ; First Encounter**

The Royal Palace of Rabanastre – Consul Chamber

"Those descrepit, basking fools in Archades tie my hands, and look what happens! I tell you, this country's obstinancy knows no bound."

Vayne Solidor's voice once again echoed in the Consul Chamber room, with signs of anger and resentment reflected in his voice. The room is located inside the Royal Palace in Rabanastre once again becomes silent, with a table and chairs to the window, coupled with a few paintings on the right and left walls. Near the table and chair, there a red flag which symbolizes the Empire hung neatly, each of them swing gently. Finally, in the middle of the red-painted room, a long red carpet was put there to mark the road from the door to the table and chair.

In the middle of the room, standing on the red carpet, Judge Gabranth, a tall young blonde-haired man stand there, still wearing the armor of Judge Magister, which consist of a full suit of plate mail with a horned helmet and a long black cape with the symbol of the Empire in red on the back with head bowed down. The man stood upright, disregarding the weight generated from wearing such heavy armor, while his hazel-colored eyes looking around the room, until his eyes finally came to a figure standing at the window ; his body facing the window.

The figure was none other than Vayne Solidor, the third son of the Archadian's Emperor, Emperor Gramis. The man with curly hair that reached his shoulders stood facing the window, his back to Gabranth who stood in the middle of the room. Clad with a dark blue, crimson and white-covered cloak, the man with the blue eyes staring out the window, staring toward the city of Rabanastre which is now shrouded in the dark of the night. The man didn't move, just stand there staring out with a look of anger still on his face, as if waiting for Gabranth to give his opinion for what he had just told him.

But Gabranth didn't have time to comment on such things. He came only to give his report only, not for this sort of thing. And its obvious that he had come at the wrong time, seeing Vayne's mood isn't good at the moment. But of course, the faster he completes his report to Vayne, the faster he can return and avoid Vayne's anger.

"The insurgents in Rabanastre operate alone at present. However, should they garner external support, the situation could worsen. We have found the counter – Imperial elements in Bhujerba to be conspicuously well-funded. No doubt Marquis Ondore is behind this. Ondore must be reined in."

Gabranth voice now began to echo in the room, replacing Vayne's anger and resentment voice with his deep and discipline voice. He stopped, listened as his voice began echoing in the room, while his eyes fixed on Vayne who had turned to face him. In his right hand there is a red envelope, and seeing Vayne's smile that full of pride, Gabranth sure that the envelope contained something valuable.

"By the way, the Marquis has written us a letter. He claims that he's recaptured our runaway. He's given him to Ghis."

Runaway. The words that replaces all thought is in the head with a name Gabranth. Name of the person who he hates his life. Name of the person who betrayed his hometown and went to work with others. Name of person who has a face almost the same with him. Basch. Captain Basch von Rosenburg, which had reportedly escaped from Fortress Nalbina one month ago. Without conscious Gabranth hand, clenched, feel like venting everything to her twin's. Runaway. That word replaces all thought that is going on in Gabranth's head with one name. Name of a person who he hates with all his life. Name of the person who betrayed his hometown and went to work with other country. Name of a person who has a face almost the same as his. Basch. Captain Basch von Rosenburg, which had reportedly been escaped from Nalbina Fortress a few days ago. Unconsciously Gabranth's hand clenched, feeling like venting his anger to his twins.

"He will die by my hand."

The sentence just slid out of his mouth before he could stop it. His vision reddened, blinded by anger that came in an instant. Vayne himself only smiled, watching Gabranth while sitting in his chair, his bright blue eyes watching as Gabranth began to shake with anger.

"Your fraternity is moving. Ah, Ghis returns with Larsa. Tomorrow morning they will leave Bhujerba. See him home safely, Gabranth. Now, I'm expecting Doctor Cid. You may leave."

Gabranth doesn't need to be ordered twice. He bowed respectfully, before turning to walk towards the only entrance and exit of the room. At the same time, the door opened, revealing a man around his fifty years walking inside. The man has a silver hair with a beard and mustache around his face. A silver oval eyeglasses stand before his aged eyes, with its eyes looking to the right side of him.

"We must see the real thing to be sure. Nabudis taught us much! Yes, it's well hidden. They'll be off chasing after the shadows, the fools. Ah, yes! The reins of history back in the hands of man."

The man spoke with loud and hard voice, as if there is really someone at his side. Gabranth already gotten used to this scene, remembering that the man who was walking toward Vayne is none other than Doctor Cid, the very owner of Draklor Laboratory. This man's habit who often speaks to himself has long been recognized by almost everyone in Archades, even if Vayne was the only one who said that Doctor Cid wasn't talking to himself, but with something else.

Gabranth shook his head, knowing that he must now immediately leave the room. He was never interested to know what Vayne and Doctor Cid discussed. He quickened his pace, while behind him, he could hear Doctor Cid greeted Vayne with a friendly voice.

"Hah, Vayne! You seem to be enjoying your job as consul."

Vayne smiled, looking toward the man with a deep red and purple cloak who's standing in front of him. Doctor Cid had asked to meet him this morning, a demand which is somewhat surprising to Vayne. It's not everyday the man wanted to meet him, for Vayne know that Doctor Cid would rather spend his time researching in his laboratory than coming here. At first, he was afraid something bad might happen, but seeing that Doctor Cid is now standing in front of him with practically a beaming face, Vayne was confident that there is nothing wrong happens.

"I was kept waiting fully 2 years. What news of Archades? Our honored members of the Senate?"

Vayne was quick to see an annoyance flashed in Doctor Cid's face as soon as he heard the word 'Senate'. Perhaps the situation in Archades has gotten worse, that's what Vayne thinks. But the annoyed look was soon replaced with a humorous look.

"Hard at work as always, trying to find a dagger in your back."

Vayne smiled. Ah, the usual things. Apparently it has never changed. The members of the Senate were never liked him, and they always try to make him look bad in the eyes of his father, Emperor Gramis. Vayne had never liked them too, but he will wait for the right moment to take care of them.

"They are welcome to try."

Doctor Cid nodded, but Vayne didn't miss the annoyed look that seems to become more clear in Doctor Cid's face. At first Vayne thought that there is nothing happens, but seeing how Doctor Cid is acting more strange than usual, Vayne is now convinced that there is something happened in Archades, which is related to Doctor Cid and himself.

"One of your Judges had trespassed into my laboratory."

Doctor Cid raised his head, his eyes looking sharply at Vayne behind his oval glasses. Upset and frustrated look can be seen in his eyes, and Vayne sure that anything Doctor Cid was about to say to him, this would be a bad thing for the both of them.

"They had taken the Shard, Vayne. Not the nethicite, but the Shard."

Doctor Cid repeat his words, as if to emphasize Vayne that one of the Judge Magister in Archades had done it. And Vayne knows, that whoever it is that done it, they have done things that can build up Doctor Cid's anger. And since the Shard is taken, any study involving the Nethicite will have to be stopped until they get the Shard back. This is really bad situation for both of them.

"…I see."

Commented Vayne, while his brain began to think of anyone who had the opportunity to do it. Gabranth? No, impossible. He was more interested in his twin brother to care about things like Nethicite. Ghis? He's in Bhujerba, he couldn't take it. Bergan? That stupid Judges only care about wealth. Drake? The old woman didn't even consider his existence…

"I don't care who has taken it. All I ask for you is to bring the Shard back to me."

Doctor Cid continued. It is clear that he doesn't like this situation at all, where one of his most important research material was taken. And Vayne certainly doesn't want to disappoint Doctor Cid. Doctor Cid's research may bring him a distinct advantage, which is why he had gone through the trouble to donate for this research. He believed in Doctor Cid, and therefore he must find the stolen Shard and gave it back to him. Fast.

"Very well, then. I shall command my army to search for the missing shard."

Replied Vayne, hoping to make Doctor Cid's anger died down a little.

"Until then, I trust you can still continue your research?"

"I have everything on the control."

Replied Doctor Cid, turning to go out of the room and go back to Archades. But before walking toward the door, he looked over his shoulder toward Vayne. His eyes sharp.

"But I still need that Shard. It's a very essential thing for my research."

Vayne nodded.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

Dreadnought Leviathan – Central Brig Access

"Vaan! Behind you!"

Basch loud and strict voice made Vaan looked behind him, only to see one of the Judge had already stood behind him, his sword raised high in the air. Quickly Vaan turned around, lifting his Leather Shield up to block the attacks that about to be launched by the Judge.

"Fire!"

Fran's voice sounded behind him, followed by a a fire magick that makes the Judge quickly jump backwards, evading the fire that's now burning on the ground he was standing before. Meanwhile Vaan had used the situation to quickly use his technique—Steal—and had quickly snatched one Hi-Potion from the Judge and tucked it safely in his pocket. Fran walked to stand beside him, her right hand still holding the Oaken Pole she found in a treasure chest on the way here.

"Be careful. He is tough."

Warn Fran, which answered by Vaan with a nod. Behind them, Basch and Vossler were busy taking care of the Judge who is being surrounded by several Imperial Swordsman, while Balthier tried to press the Imperial Magus attack so that the Imperial Magus couldn't interfere with the two Dalmasca Knight.

After being sent from Marquis Ondore Estate to Leviathan, they somehow had gotten out of their restrain and were now running through the Leviathan searching for Amalia, who turned out to be the-rumoured-deceased-Princess-Ashe and escaped. From Vossler, who Vaan had meet before, they found out through the map Vossler gave them that Ashe was being held inside the Central Brig.1, and they were just about to get inside if only these Judges doesn't appear out of nowhere and engage them into this fight. They really don't have time for this.

"I will try to attack him from the side, Fran."

Said Vaan, knowing that they must be quick and defeat the Judge who is standing now in front of them before any more of them arrive. He looked at Fran, hoping the red-eyes viera would cooperate with him and agree with his strategy.

"And then you can use your Fire on him from the center."

Fran became silent. It seems like the viera is thinking about his offer. Vaan looked at her hopefully. He can't think of any other plan beside this one, and it seems this one was the only strategies they can use at this time. The Oaken Pole which Fran used now can't cause any serious injury to them with those heavy armour they are wearing. But the Black Magick she used can. Of course, the Iron Sword in his right hand can do quite a damage too, but he wasn't sure he can attack the most vital part with his current strength, since they had quite a fight on the journey here. And Vaan seems to had use all his strength fighting them.

"….Fine, then."

Fran replied, making Vaan's cheerful face back. Vaan nodded, clutching the Iron Sword in his hand tightly. Fran herself take a step backwards, trying to measure her distance to the Judge. After getting the right position, she sent a look towards Vaan, who immediately understood that Fran is ready to do her job. Preparing to attack, Vaan run towards the Judge.

"I'm your opponent!"

Vaan shouted, hoping to get the Judge's attention so he doesn't aware that Fran was preparing to attack him. Seems like its working. The Judge moves slightly toward him, while Vaan himself was preparing to use his technique once again, Steal. The target is none other than a potion in the Judge's right pocket. The Judge seems to not realize Vaan's hidden plan, since he immediately raised his sword, preparing to swung them when Vaan approached him..

Vaan dodge the attack by jumping to the left, his hand outstretched toward the Judge right pocket. Just when his hand succesfully took the Potion was when the Judge aware of Vaan's purpose. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to take the Potion back, for Fran's Fire had already slammed him to the wall, hard. The Judge fell, unconcious due to the collision of his head with the Leviathan wall.

"Good job, Fran!"

Exclaimed Vaan eagerly, his hand raised the potion he stealed to show it to Fran. Fran nodded, a small smile making its way to her face. But the smile didn't last for long as the sound of gunfire coming from Balthier's Altair filled the airship. Fran and Vaan lift their heads, only to find Balthier had shot the last of the Imperial Magus in the shoulder, sending the Imperial Magus sprawling on the floor, along with the other Imperial Magus Balthier had defeated before.

"Wow, Balthier! You're so cool!" shouted Vaan admiringly, which Balthier answered with an arrogant smile, a smile full of pride. Fran herself only sighed before looking back to the two knights behind Balthier, toward Basch and Vossler who is still busy with three Imperial Swordsman and one Judge to fight. "Let's help them out."

"That's a good idea." Replied Balthier, agreeing with Fran while directing his Altair to one of the Imperial Swordsman who was preparing to attack Basch from behind, defeating it before the Imperial Swordsman can attack Basch, who wasn't aware of the presence behind him.

Basch only turned around to look back when he heard someone falling to the floor, before realizing what was going on and nodded to Balthier's direction, sending a silence message of gratitude before returning to help Vossler taking out the Judge who is still being surrounded by two Imperial Swordsman. Seeing this, Vaan ran to help the two, while Balthier and Fran getting ready to attack from afar, searching for a gap to attack. Balthier, of course, will attack with his Altair, while Fran, who immediately knew that her Oaken Pole isn't quite useful for this people, decided to use her Fire as attacker.

"Basch, are you all right?" asked Vaan, thrusting his sword to one of the Imperial Swordsman, reducing the number to one. But it didn't last for long because as soon as the Imperial Swordsman Vaan had defeated fall to the floor, Balthier's Altair once again can be heard firing its bullets, along with Fran's fire that sped towards the other Imperial Swordsman, making him following the fate of his friend.

"Ah, I'm fine." Replied Basch, his eyes still fixed on the Judge who is currently crossing his sword with Vossler's. Seeing this as an opportunity, Basch quickly throw his Javelin to the Judge's direction. Of course the Judge doesn't have enough time to avoid it since he was too focused on Vossler. The Javelin stuck itself on the Judge's armour, before the Judge finally fall to the Leviathan cold floor, not moving, like the others they had defeated before.

The room filled with silence. No one's moving. They stared at the bodies, waiting if one of them still have enough strength to fight. When they found none, Balthier is the first one to speak.

"That was quite a fight." Comments Balthier, lowered his Altair and put it behind his back. The sky pirate walked toward the bodies and crouched beside it, doing things he could never forget to do after finished fighting—looting. Fran and Vaan immediately help the brown-haired-guy, collecting any item that seems can be sold well in the market and look if there is some Gil in their wallet. Vossler just snorted, watching them in the corner along with Basch.

"I still can't see why we must do something like this."

Vossler turned to Basch, asking for his opinion about what those three were doing. The man folded his arm across his chest, shaking his head repeteadly to show that he didn't understand any of this at all.

"Her Majesty is waiting for us right now to save her. Time is the essence. We doesn't have time to play around now.."

"But doing this like this give us benefit."

Basch turned to Vossler. Ever since his journey with Balthier, Fran and Vaan in Barheim Passage, he had been quite amazed at how those three people who rescued him from Nalbina Dungeon can survive without bringing much supplies, only taking them from any foes using the Steal technique or doing some looting after fighting. Without realizing it, he had learned to use it too, although he was not an expert like Vaan or Balthier. Turning to face Vossler, he took something out of his pocket and shows it to Vossler.

"Here. I steal this from one of those Imperial Swordsman. Quite useful, huh? Though I'm not an expert when it comes to stealing."

Vossler stared at the potion in Basch's hand. It is certainly quite useful, since now these days buying a potion can take up quite a Gil out of your pocket. Sighing, Vossler became silent, only waiting for the three to finished their work. Seeing this, Basch smiled a little, already familiar with Vossler's attitude who will not admit his defeat. Still smiling, Basch turned to Balthier.

"Finished?" Basch asked Balthier, which the sky pirate answered with a nod. But a disappointed look can be seen in Balthier's face. Basch raised his eyebrows. Perhaps Balthier is a bit offended at Vossler's words? But apparently its not what make Balthier rather disappointed, since the sky pirate opened his mouth and complained.

"Why is the Judges only bring so little Gil with them? And here I thought working as Judge Magister can makes us rich.." Balthier comments while calculating the Gil he got while Fran and Vaan is sorting through the items they got froom looting. Vaan put items that would be sold in one bag and Fran put the medicine in the other bag. Balthier just continue to protests.

"Only 350 Gil? Hell, even my Altair doesn't price this low.."

"Don't say that—"

"What the-!"

Vaan opened his mouth, about to tell Balthier that this is still better than not getting anything. But Vossler's voice stopped him, along with the sound of a kick to the door. The four turned toward the door leading to Central Brig.1, only to find Vossler kick the door harshly, annoyed look plastered on his face.

"It won't open. We need a key to open it." Said Vossler, pointing to a small slot in the side of the door. The slot doesn't shape like a key, it's more thin, like a card. But during the journey to come here they don't remember ever stumble across a card like that. Basch and Vossler shared a look, trying to think where they can get the card to open the door.

"Allow me."

Balthier move forward to observe the slot. He squinted his eyes, trying to see the slot properly before taking something out of his pocket an put it inside the slot. Shortly thereafter, the door opened. The four of them stare at Balthier, wondering how Balthier could open the door. Balthier turned to them with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well, just found this card from the Judge's pocket." Balthier replied, as if aware of what they were all thinking. He showed them the card with 'Central Brig.1' written on it before putting it back into his pocket. Vaan clapped, once again amazed at Balthier's act, while Vossler just let out a snorted-like-sound.

"Let's just go." Said the man, walking past Balthier who immediately step aside, giving the man a chance to go first before going inside too, followed by Basch who shook his head repeteadly, Vaan who had a look of admiration, and Fran who just looks bored.

* * *

Dreadnought Leviathan – Starboard Section

"Argh!"

"Hey, are you okay?!"

"Stop her! We must stop her at all cost!"

"Don't let her escape!"

I smiled inwardly, watching as the four Imperial Swordsman started to shout at each other. It seems my last Dark spell had struck one of the Imperial Swordsman, leaving him deponent on the floor, gasping for air. His friend who is standing right beside him panicked, recourse to help him. I raised my eyebrows, confused. Doesn't anyone here know about Arcane Magick? Or at least have seen it once?

Apparently no one knows, and they seems to not even know that Arcane Magick exists. I shook my head. Really, now? Even the Imperial Swordsman in Archades knows better than this.

"Thunder!"

I turned around. I hadn't expected to see one of the Imperial Swordsman had actually learned a magick spell, and was now casting a Thunder spell. Hastily I grabbed the Reflectga Mote I got from one of the treasure chest and casted it on me, just in time to see the Thunder spell being reflected to the said Imperial Swordsman. It left him electrocuted, earning a rather sympathetic look for me. But I haven't had the time to worry about the enemy, as the two other Imperial Swordsman came running toward me.

"Ah…You never give up, do you?"

I sigh, before starting to cast the Dark spell once again. But this time, the target is myself. Of course, with the Reflect status I have, the spell will be reflected to those two. Looking at them once more, I casted the spell.

"Dark."

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Dreadnought Leviathan – Starboard Section

I crouched in the middle of the dormant four Imperial Swordsman, looking at them one by one to ensure they were unconscious. Actually the Dark spell I used to fight them it's not quite dangerous, but enough to make someone unconscious. It seems they all had gotten themselves the side effect of the Dark spell itself, leaving them hard-to-breath or poisoned. Either way, it's not enough to make them died, added with my current condition that still isn't fit to fight. Once convinced, I stood, before gazing at the room searching for an exit.

"…Now, where should I go?" Sound of paper rustling. "Hm? What's this?"

I crouched again, looking at the piece of paper floated toward me from the Imperial Swordsman's hand. I reached out to pick it up, before opened them and see what is written on the said paper. Lucky me, it's a map of Leviathan. It was drawn originally by hand, but good enough to read.

Memoryzing the map, I turned my heel to the next area, ready to make it out of here.

"Well, let's see if they can stopped me."

* * *

A.N : Thank you for reading. I will appreciate it if you leave a review or comments that can help build my skill on writing. *bow*

P.S : I know my grammar sucks.


End file.
